Albedo Returns
Albedo Returns is the First Episode of Ben 10: Alien Attack Transcript Ben: *Walks outside Mr. Smoothie with Gwen and Kevin* Man I can't beleive I can actually travel in time with this new alien (Azmuth Projects on the Ultimatrix) Azmuth: Ben Tennyson I need your help, Albedo has stolen the instructions for the Ultimatrix Gwen: What's so bad about that? Azmuth: The instructions show how to activate the Master Control. If he activates it he will become a Galvan again Kevin: Like Gwen Said, What's so bad about that? Azmuth: Albedo plans to keep the Ultimatrix for himself after that, With the Master Control unlocked he will be unstopable Ben: We Can't let him do that! (A ship lands next to The team and Albedo steps out) Albedo: Ben Tennyson! you have something I need (Theme Plays) Ben: Like I'd give you the Ultimatrix! Albedo: You Don't have to, Ultimatrix attach to me *Holds up Arm* (The Ultimatrix fades from Ben's arm and appears on Albedo's) Ben: How did you do that? Albedo: Obviously I have the same voice as you so I can use the Voice Command too Ben: 2 can play at that game, Ultimarix Atta- Albedo: Ultimatrix unlock Master Control, Code 9 Ultimatrix: Master Control unlocked, All 1,000,911 Alien Species Available Albedo: Finally! I can become a Galvan again *Switches through the Ultimatrix them presses transform button* Ben: NO! Albedo: (Now a Galvan) I finally have my true form back! Ben: Ultimatrix, Shut Down Master Control Code 9 Ultimatrix: Master Control Shut Down, 1,000,911 Species limited to 53 (Albedo times out and becomes Human again) Albedo: NO! I am trapped in this form again! Ben: Ultimatrix, Attach to me *Holds out Arm* (The Ultimatrix goes back to Ben) Albedo You may have beaten me now Ben, But I will send in my reinforcements, Drones 4 and 5! (Vilgax and Aggregor walk off the ship wearing helmets) Kevin: That's a Mind Control Device, They've been used on Plumbers for I don't know how long, Ben: Look's like it's hero time *Transforms* Way Big! Albedo: Drone 5 Obsorb Enemy Power *Points at Ben* (Aggregor walks over to Way Big and obsorbs his powers, he then grows as tall as Way Big) Way Big: Seriously? Oh well, *Fights Aggregor* (Aggregor is easily knocked down) Albedo: Before I use my Vilgax drone, I just want to show you a little something I picked up on your moon *Takes out device* Remember this? Way Big: Not Really, Albedo *Transforms* Evil Way Big! Way Big: I can beat that! *Transforms* Humungousaur *Transforms* Ultimate Humungosaur *Grows to 120ft* Evil Way Big: I Didn't know he could do that Ult. Humungosaur: You should, You put him in the ultimatrix , *Punches Albedo and he falls down* Albedo: *Transforms to Human* You may have beaten me this time, But I will get the Ultimatrix! *Get's onto his ship and flies away* Kevin: We did it! we beat Albedo Ben: We? I did all the work Kevin: but I helped Ben: No you Didnt (End Credits Play) Category:Episodes